flipprfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spydar007/Information about the Wiki and it's protocol
Hey everyone! I've decided to make this blog post to inform everyone of how the wiki is going to work, recent happenings, and what we need to do. Protocol To start, I want to discuss how the wiki is going to be set out, because we want to keep it clean and tidy, and ensure it is easy to get to the information needed. I strongly suggest everyone knows at least the basic . Pages Most pages are going to have on them. These provide necessary information at a glance, which makes it easy for users to get the information they want. The pages will tend to follow the following format, depending on what is included on each page: (e.g. The Future, or Archive templates) (The|A) ' is (a) on/in ''Flippr. Appearances This section gives a list of places the subject can found on Flippr. History The history of the subject. On item pages, this would generally include a table with the dates it was available from, until and where. Subject-specific section 1 Words go here. Subject-specific section 2 More words go here Notes This is similar to the "Trivia" section many wikis have. This will include any additional information about the subject, but is not to be filled with pointless or irrelevant details that no one cares about. It should also not be filled with your own personal opinions. Gallery Here we have the gallery, where all the images about the subject may be shown, other than the one used in the infobox, which is generally the main image. The images are enclosed by tags, and do not need to have prefixes. Example: Flippr Logo.png|The Flippr logo Another image.jpg|An image of blah The part of the line after the pipe is the description, and is shown below the image. Sources & References This section only needs to be included if a tag is used somewhere in the article. Just add the section, and add to it afterwards. (e.g. the Party or Character templates) If all pages are written in this way, it makes life easier for all of us as editors, and our other readers. Because all items on Club Penguin will also be in Flippr, it has been decided that only Flippr items will have pages here. Pages relating to Club Penguin can still be referenced to, and should be done so through . These links will go to the Club Penguin Wiki. So, if you wanted to link to "The Thrill" (a head item from Club Penguin), you would do the following: The Thrill Here is a break down of this format: *The brackets are to start and end the link. *The w:c: part is to link the site on Wikia, and is required. *clubpenguin: is taken from the wiki url, http://clubpenguin.wikia.com. *The first The Thrill is the page title located on the Club Penguin Wiki. *The second The Thrill (after the pipe) is what the link will display as. The whole link will end up showing like this: The Thrill. Clicking it will take you to the page for The Thrill on the Club Penguin Wiki. By using interwiki links in this way, it will keep the pages tidy, and it will all display correctly. Files Files that are uploaded to the Flippr Wiki should be related to Flippr. Please do not upload images if you are not going to use them. Please ensure each image has proper licensing, a good description, and is categorized. Please also make sure the file follows the proper naming system. To keep image titles short, abbreviations are used. For the Puffle Party 2015, each image should be prefixed with "PP15". Why? Take, for example, the Puffle Hotel Pool Sneak Peek. This file would be called Puffle Party 2015 Puffle Hotel Pool Sneak Peek.png. This is very long and so to shorten it, "PP15" is used, making the title PP15 Puffle Hotel Pool Sneak Peek.png. The Wiki The Wiki is actually owned and ran by the owner and founder of Flippr, SandorL. Sandor has recently promoted AngryCP and I to administrator, so that we can help run the wiki when he is busy dealing with the actual game. We may from time to time hold community votes on things we feel should be changed. You can contact me, AngryCP, or SandorL on our Message Walls if you need help with anything. Chat Because the wiki is hosted on Wikia, we have a . You can access the chat, by clicking . To-dos Here are some things we need to do to get the Flippr Wiki up to standards. *Clean up , with more information than one sentence. *Fix redlinks for old parties and the Puffle Party 2015. *Categorize everything Life will be made easier when Flippr actually releases, because we will be able to get proper screenshots and SWF files of everything, and we will know more about each page. We won't be surviving off of sneak peeks like we are now! And finally.... Tell your friends! We aren't a very big community, but with everyone's help we can make the Flippr Wiki the number one source of Flippr information. Remember, everyone who helps gets access to a special room! — '''Spydar007 (Talk) 15:23, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News